


The Theatre

by Marinia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Spending Of Money, Brotherly Janus & Virgil, Disaster Gay Janus, Gen, I just want them to get along, Oblivious Janus, Pining, Theatre Gay Janus, Virgil Is Tired Of His Brother's Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: Janus buys a theatre.Virgil is Done With His Brother's Bullshit.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	The Theatre

Janus walked into the room with shuffling, unsure steps. Virgil's lips thinned. He re-read a sentence of his student’s essay- the last one in a while, if he knew his brother at all. Janus cleared his throat. Virgil could see him fiddle with his leather gloves. He lost any hope of this being solved quickly. "So... Virgil," Janus started,  _ simpered _ , the snake, "how good of a mood are you in right now?" 

Virgil turned away from the test in an action he knew he'd regret. He couldn’t flee from the situation anymore now. "What have you done?" he asked, calmly, no undercurrent of growling in his voice  _ at all.  _

"Well,” Janus flashed a smile, like he was performing in front of a crowd, "you remember how Roman and I always wanted to found our own theatre?" 

Virgil narrowed his eyes. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"A friend of mine, they had this lovely building, and they work in real estate, you know, and you also know of my entrepreneurial spirit-"

"If you tell me that you bought a theatre, I am going to throw you out and string my violin with your eyelashes." 

Janus nodded, slowly. "So you've been spending more time with Remus. That's nice," he said, evading the topic entirely while eyeing the window with quite a lot of interest.

Virgil's jaw was so tense that he might pop a vein. "You did  _ not _ ." 

The imbecilic  _ snake  _ had the nerves to look offended. "What? I try and fulfil my _ best friend's  _ dreams, and you treat me like some imposter, some random fool-"

Virgil flipped back into his chair, tension leaving his body with a groan. "If you call Roman your best friend one more time I’m going to throw you both into a closet until you come out.” 

Janus frowned. “You tried that already, and we had a lovely time, just so you know. Finally free of certain meddling nuisances.” 

“I still can’t believe how oblivious you both are.”  Virgil’s muttering went unnoticed by Janus, who rolled his eyes at the words he’d heard a million times before. He’d known Roman since middle school- for twenty whole years!- he’d know if he was in love with him. 

“I only want to realise my childhood dream, Lin-Manuel Bore-anda.” Janus crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You know it’s either that or a death caused by my own boredom, because no corporate soul-sucking machination could ever satisfy a person as faceted and complex as I am!” Janus threw himself into a pose with the kind of drama developed through decades of relentless teasing of your older brother. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, with the long-suffering resignation of one who’d been in agony for longer than words can express. “Duh, get in line. Is this about Roman getting his role on Broadway?" 

Janus let himself fall onto Virgil’s bed with a shout. The pillow he pressed into his face did little to lessen the pathetic sound. “He’s gonna play  _ Hamilton himself _ , Virgil! He’ll be a star, like he deserves, and he won’t ever come back into this awful town, and I’ll never see him again, and can you imagine me, at my dead-end job, the only interesting thing about me being a friend I’ve lost contact with years ago-” 

“So you bought a theatre.” 

“Yes.” 

“Days like these, I’m so glad I was adopted.” 

“I’ll throw your Gerard Way autograph into the paper shredder.” 

“You wouldn’t  _ dare- _ ” 

Janus hissed, like the snake he was.  _ “Try me.” _

“What do you even  _ want _ -” 

“I want your drama brats to use  _ my  _ theatre, once it’s up and running. That gym is a  _ disgrace _ to the art of the drama!” 

Virgil turned back to his student’s essay. “Sure, as long as you leave me alone- it’s finals season for some people, you know.” 

“Like you ever let me forget it,” Janus groaned, like he wouldn’t force Virgil from his desk and throw a meal in front of him in a couple of hours. But before that, he left, slamming the door closed with a flourish as he allowed himself a happy wiggle. 

That was his first hurdle managed. 


End file.
